gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Screennameless
Welcome to my talk page! Old but important or useful posts are archived ''here''. Spotlight Request Hi. Gears of War Fanon Wiki looks nice and you guys have clearly been working hard on it. There are a few issues before you guys will meet all the spotlight criteria. 1) There are a small handful of uncategorized articles which need a home. 2) More importantly, while you have just over 100 articles, many of them are stubs (frequently a nearly blank template on a character), and we need them to be real articles. Even just adding in a paragraph of text would be great - they don't have to be huge articles. And finally, your sitenotice is a bit long at the moment; it should be no more than two lines. Please let me know when you guys have addressed these issues! On a sidenote, you've made a great skin! Just some ideas I had: you might consider turning the text on the headerbar white, tan or even the lighter brown of the bottom of the wiki -- it is very hard to read as black. Also, if you don't want the "wikia" logo and buttons to be blue, there are some other color options here. -- Wendy (talk) 22:57, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi. You can seen uncategorized pages . You don't really have very many. I understand about the colors; just wasn't sure if you had seen them. If you ever see a color you do like on another wiki you can borrow from there too :). I changed the topline text color for you -- if you didn't want that light brown you can easily change the actual color, but this way you have the bit of code you need in place. -- Wendy (talk) 04:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hi again. I'm glad the drama is mostly over. Can you remove the bit about de-admining people from your sitenotice then? Also, you still have some , although you've done a great job getting the content expanded! -- Wendy (talk) 01:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Great. I've added you guys to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 19:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Drama Hmm.. it is indeed a sticky situation. It's obvious that Josh has done a lot of work here and that the other 2 Bcrats haven't done much of anything, for which there could be any number of legitimate reasons. Since there is no recorded evidence of conversations that happened away from the wiki, which can be arguably be considered irrelevant even if records of those conversations did exist, all we (Wikia staff) have to go by is actions and comments made here. And since there isn't much to go by, all I can do is to suggest that no one be stripped of their bcrat/admin rights and hope that Jaws and Zen allow Josh to continue improving and guiding the wiki without harassing him. I see that a public vote has been created, so if there ends up being an overwhelming vote by the community to remove Jaws's and/or Zen's admin rights, then we can go from there. In the meantime, I'll hope for a peaceful resolution. While typing my response, I noticed your new comment on my other talk page, so I want to also reply to that. I fully agree that things are getting out of control, which is especially bad considering what you mentioned on Josh's talk page - that the wiki will soon be in the Wikia Spotlight. The idea of a cool-off period is reasonable, but I see two problems with your plan. (1) How are you going to remove their bcrat/sysop rights? Only a bcrat can do that, unless you were planning on getting someone from Wikia staff to do it. (2) If Josh, Jaws and Zen have their bcrat rights removed, then the wiki would not have any bcrats. If you are interested in becoming a bcrat, someone neutral (such as myself) could start a public vote for the community to approve/disapprove of you being promoted to bcrat. Feel free to reply on my talk page here at this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 17:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) If you wanted to be a BCrat. ASK ME! I don't like people going behind my back! I would have given you them if you had asked! You were gonna get them; if they were de-admined. >:| Joshua(Talk) 20:21, 1 May 2009 (UTC) And After seeing wht else you wrote on my page; I do feel bloody betrayed. How dare you. >:| Why would you even suggest to do that? I'm utterly shocked. I trusted you. >:| Joshua(Talk) 20:28, 1 May 2009 (UTC) DRFA Having seen what else you have done. I'm very very VERY close to removing you administrative status. I did alot of work too and then you cry to Jack saying: ", I've put too much work into Gears Fanon to just let them fuck it up with their fighting." WHAT ABOUT THE WORK I DID?! Huh? On my own for two weeks! This is so cheap and hypocritical, I'm actually disgusted. I'll give you the damn 'Crat rights and leave if that makes you happy! And for are Friendship it's over. No regards, Joshua(Talk) 14:34, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Oh ho ho ho. I have seen more. You call me power hungry. <_< Like you said; if it wasn't for me. No Gears Fanon, so I have every right to be a 'Crat here. And as for a Flame War. What Flame War? Jaws and I are getting on fine on the IRC. Still, I'm utterly apalled at your selfishness. Joshua(Talk) 14:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) If you can Get on our Irc channel, I will be there between 1UTC-8UTC. Joshua(Talk) 13:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you? Please don't tell me you're leaving, or something. Look, we need to have a proper talk about this. Next time your on the PC, please try to get onto Skype and pass on a couple of messages. I'm gonna have a proper talk with Joshie and you, and Jaws should the need arise. I'm the closest thing here to a neutral party in the admins, and (despite being the one who doesn't have a clue what he's doing) I'm gonna do all I can to fix this mess we've gotten ourselves into. Don't doubt the decisions you made to try and sort this out, either. We all acted in the way we thought was best, and were all wrong. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 22:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Recconoiter I just wanted to let you know i just finished reading you fan fiction today and complement you on how good it actually was =] the character dialougue was really accurate and i hope you continue writing so i can read more! =D Outtasight 13:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) anonymous user 156.56.138.192‏ This could be just me getting huffy, but has anyone else had their pages (those expressly telling people not to edit without permission) altered by this anonymous user 156.56.138.192‏? I mean, it could be just a one-off on my fic-page, but still... As been as you're an Admin, Screennameless, I thought I'd bring it to your attention. And if the person who did edit Dog of War is reading this, I ask you nicely to leave it alone, please. Not only did you edit a page that has an obvious request not too, you did it without even consulting me, and I find that rather rude and a bit invasive. LoboDiabloLoneWolf 22:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I FEEL SPECIAL i noticed you changed Pithodi's (YAY I SPELT IT RIGHT) theme to "Intro/Chamber the Cartridge"! so yeah... woot? i guess... maybe... >.> RISE AGAINST FTW (ok im done now) Stolen Syn 17:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hey there Are you going to come onto Skype? We could use it as an opportunity to sort a few thigns out SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 22:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Have a look at this... Hi Screennameless. I know your busy being grounded and with the role-play, but could you have a look at this and leave an appropriate message. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 13:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Ready to roll... --'Gears.' The poll for little logos... Hey Tori, just wanted to let you know that i sent you some samples of what i started (and im working on more). lemme know if you dont like them or want me to edit them a little. Stolen Syn 17:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yahoo. Now. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 17:49, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RP Could I join the RP? If I can, here's my er, characters(All of which are Grenadiers): Cerberus. A tough looking Grenadier Elite, who has a Flame Grenadier's Helmet(He keeps as a reminder to his squad that just because they're locust, doesn't mean he won't kill them, which sadly the last owner didn't understand). Gnasher. A deadly Grenadier who uses two Botolks, and ya know, a Gnasher...(He's gonna die after his second battle). Nac. Another Grenadier, who is notable for forgetting what he was going to say. Scorn. A flame Grenadier, who dies the same time as Gnasher.(Bet you can't guess that one). And no, he doesn't have a Fuel Tank. Mantle. Another Grenadier Elite who's head is removed by someone... Havoc. A larger Grenadier, by about a hundred pounds of pure muscle more, is the only survivor of the squad. He will not use a gun to melee, instead hands are used to tear apart Stranded. He wears upper chest plating and full back plating.--Unreal Admin 04:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Please do! More Locust is always good. Add your username and characters in the appropriate areas and feel free to make the next post. :D :-Screennameless (who is currently responding while logged out) Are you on? ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 18:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I was really wanting one last character, someone who Cerberus answers to. If so, here ya go: Theron Guard/Sentinel Rasp. No ones sure whether or not he's a guard, or sentinel, though it's obvious his status is high. It may just be the armor he wants. The armor is pure red, no black outline, some say the color's from the people he's killed. His helmet has a strange crest, only small, but noticeable. His squad fears him, besides Cerberus, who just takes orders.--Unreal Admin 00:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I just realized I never responded to this! Yes, you may add him. :D :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) You on yes? ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 17:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) <_<. (Slaps Tori) No I just said that for no reason. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 18:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) For the record Me and Joshie were drooling as per usual, and I made a question of whether or not we were to drool over your bewbs That is all. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 18:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Er, Can I join the RP? Pleaaaasssseeee? Love is Noise Love is these blues 08:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :If you're going Locust or Stranded, then yes, join straightaway. But if you want to make a Marauder (or Marauders), then I'll need to see your characters first and then work them in somehow. :-Screennameless Various Hi Screen. Just a quick note about the spotlight if you see this. Nothing has really been done about it, and it would be great to get it up and hopefully attract some new users. I imagine that you are still grounded, so if there's anything I can do just ask. The academic year in the UK is about to end, is it the same in America? If so hopefully you won't still be grounded in the holidays. Hope you come back, Jack and I really miss you on Gearspedia, and I really miss Recconiter! --EightyOne (talk) 09:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey 81! I know nothing's been done; that's because we're on a waiting list. :P I really can't do anything about the spotlight except make sure everything's still categorized when we reach the top of that list. And I am still grounded, but hopefully that'll lift now that school's out (it was my last day today). As soon as my report card's home, I think I'll be fine. And I miss you guys too! :D I wish I could say I'll have Reconnoiter updates prepared for when I get back, but I don't think I will. :( I'm working on a revision of what's already up (there's some minor in-story continuity issues I'm noticing now), though. :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 23:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) RE FOTM Oh, jeez I don't know. Maybe I'll just pluck something out of the thin air. I mean, it's not like we haven't been extremely active, is it? :| ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 18:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) It's too short, get on Yahoo if possible. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 14:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yahoo? :| ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 13:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Breeding Farms In Aspho Fields it states that women get extra rations and noting about farms. But in Issue two of Hollow "farms" are mention and we get to see them in Barren since Alex was sent to one. But yeah worse thing i seen in Gears and destroyed my opinion on the COG. But Aspho Fields is a good read and has a center female character.--Jack Black 21:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Trust me, I really don't care whether there's a major female character or not. I mean, Gears 1 and 2 are my favorite console games, and everyone knows how feminine they are. :P I dunno. If I could get a hold of Aspho Fields or the comics, I'd likely read them all within two hours. But I can't find them anywhere, and I don't have any credit cards or Paypal to order them through the 'net. Maybe I'll ask for my birthday or something. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 01:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Barnes and Nobles? The comic you have to try ebay they are selling like hotcakes and Issue 1-5 are out of print.--Jack Black 02:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RP? Unimportant newb alert person! e.e I've been RPing at a few sites lately, but I came across this one and I HAD to join it :P I was wondering, uhm... can I have three Locust and the rest Stranded? If so, here are thier rosters coming soon Dwight Hendricks: Stranded. A light skinned male with brown eyes and brown hair, and is completely new to war and weapons alike. dies Reese Marlach: Stranded. A young man, who is around twenty, and is usually fed up with his father's emo-ish attitude, and has sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Jason Marlach: Stranded. A pale male with blue eyes and dark hair, in his forties, and has experienced war through the Pendulum Wars. This ex-soldier is usually glum about things. dies Emesh: A Grenadier who was trained specially to take out stronger and slower foes, and measures to slightly smaller than a Boomer. dies Zarraek: The leader of the Locust trio six , he appreciates his soldier's help and is trained for advanced tactical combat against the COG, being a Theron Guard. dies Krogur: A smaller Drone who only wants the death of all humans, bu will not give his life to destroy all of them, for he is a new Drone right from the Hollow, and isn't as heavily trained as his teamates. If I can't have the Stranded, then here are the other Locust: Intell: A Sniper with a bunch of knowledge about combat and weapons, though he can really only efficiently operate a Longshot sniper rifle. He doesn't care what happens to his teammates, so long as he gets his promised reward-- a good combat report praise from the Queen. dies Shunta: Another Drone, who aims to become a Grenadier. He's a rookie, and looks up to Emesh for guidance and support. Emukno: A Drone, who wants the knowledge of Intell, but knows he will never obtain such a thing. He's friendly to his soldiers, though the only one who notices this is Zarraek. dies I'll be joining a bit late, if that's okay with you, I hope? I'll make my characters and post my peoplez in the, uh, info section of the BO2AE. Thanks x| 06:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC)User:Mecha Rai :I'm glad you crossed off your Stranded, because I probably would've asked you to. I don't want people playing both sides. ^^; But yeah, feel free to join, more Locust is always better. And I'm glad you've come to this site! How'd you find it? :P.S. Sorry I didn't respond to you; I've been away. :P :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 20:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Also, read your review! I can't believe people (other than me) are actually shipping BairdxNell. It feels weird. XD I don't like actively shipping them, because then Nell gets Sueish. Like with Bullshit. That was a bad chapter; I'm revising it. :Awesome you got mah message! I found this site when my friend told my about That Other Wiki :P and I saw this fanon in the corner and I was all like "OMG NO WAY!" I found "Bullshit" ti be an okay chapter, and thus far you've done an excellent job with keeping your characters on the Anti-Sue level. The way you set up "Interlude" though, I thought a kiss was coming or something! Maybe it's not BairdxNell, but something should happen between them. It'd be 'like two assholes on their first date' ^^ I can't wait for chapter twelve! ::-Rai 23:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D Chapter 12 probably won't be out for a while though. I want to revise what I already have first. ^^; I really need to leave a notice somewhere. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 04:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) A question As you can probably tell, I am not a contributor to this site, and this is in fact my first visit. I typically frequent the Fallout Fanon Wiki, however. I was considering contributing to this site, but in the topic above, I saw that you wrote that you didn't want people "playing both sides". At the Fallout Fanon wiki, we have no such rule. I was wondering why that is. If it wouldn't be out of you way, please respond on my talk page. --Twentyfists 03:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the response. I can safely say that, after a good long time spent honing my roleplaying skills, that won't really be a problem. In fact, I usually try to avoid having two or more of my characters interact in roleplays at all. I try and see things from the character's point of view, rather than mine. That allows me to have (as a Fallout example) an Enclave GI as one character and a gunslinger as another without becoming a total dick to everyone I come into contact with. --Twentyfists 04:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) >:\ How, simply how can we go with it? Have you read on of the articles? Most of 'em have no quotes, whatsoever, or suck so horribly, I wish to see them burned. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 08:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Contributing While the infamous writer's block has me in its thralls, I'm going to try and make some contributions to the wiki. To that end, I've decided to try and make a Places category, as no such category exists, and it would probably be helpful to have one. Just letting you know. If that's a problem, by all means, please tell me. --Twentyfists 20:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Can I join the RP? If so I have three LAMBENT locust characters: Name:Stealth Class:Lambent Sniper Rank:Specialist Weapons:Modified Lambent Sniper Rifle with silencer,serrated sword,Lambent grenade(see,lambent grenade in weapons),Lambent Boltok pistol with 8 shot-chamber Stealth is named for his ability to take out multiple targets without giving his location away.He also uses a smoke grenade to retreat when he is overwhelmed. His sniper rifle is part custom due to it's ability to equip a silencer and hold two rounds per clip.Stealth is also the preferred assassin of Marauder.Stealth has tried numerous times to kill Marcus Fenix, and Dominic Santiago, since they murdered his entire squad! Name:Crusher Class:Lambent Boomer Rank:Staff sergant Weapons:Boomshield,Lambent Boomshot,melee(uses boomshield for limb decapitation) Crusher is, on the outside a regular Boomer,but on the inside has the attitude of a crazed Berserker.If Crusher gets close enough to his target he will use his Boomshield to decapitate a limb or slice off their head, Crushers biggest skill is his ability to use his boomshot while hiding behind his Boomshield. Another skill Crusher possesses is using his Boomshield as a boomerang! Name:Marauder Class:Lambent Theron Rank:Commander Weapons:Mobile troika turret(much like RAAM),dual lambent gorgon pistols, serrated sword. Marauder is the highest ranking officer of the Lambent army.Marauder loves downing enemies and using them as meatshields.Marauder's combat rank allows him to command an entire army.Marauder also wears bulletproof chest and head armor.He uses his serrated sword to stick it through an enemy and use him as a meatshield. (So if I can please respond ASAP!)Thanks! A good chat ...Is in order, especially with recent developments. Next time your online, please drop me a line to get on the IRC, or Skype, or something SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 01:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, yes it is. As for friday, I will be seeing Muse live, so friday isn't a possible chat day. Also, glad to see the Recon update! speak soonish SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 12:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok, scratch that, I'm NOT seeing Muse live. I'll keep my eye on IRC, but if I'm not there, leave a message on my talk page and I will see what I can do. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Can you delete all my fan fics. I'm never going to complete them and instead going to have a different role in the Gearsverse.--Jack Black 20:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 20:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hate to bother you, but could you review my one article? I do want to become more involved in the wiki, but I want to know if I'm doing it right. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 23:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. It's the Spitfire Sub-Machine Gun. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 19:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Just an FYI I'd read and played everything in Gears of War (which kinda makes me a expert) so if you need someone to help you with Canon you can ask me.--Jack Black 05:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Congrats New BCrat! That still means we need to sort out the rest of it at any rate SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 13:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Jeez You have the patience of a dead person. You couldn't wait 'til I got everything ready? God, makes me feel wanted. >_> Finally got what you want, bet you must be happy. And no, I haven't forgiven you, and I probably never will. :) ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 16:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Vandal problems I'd undo all their edits. But you need to block them.--Jack Black 03:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well someone has to do you're job for you.--Jack Black 18:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :: I don't care if that's a tongue in cheek comment, that's out of line. You have no power here dear Jack, so watch your mouth. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 18:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::He was kidding, Josh. Relax. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 18:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Josh, the relationship between me and Tori is based on crude humor, nuff said. --Jack Black 01:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hence the "tongue in cheek" comment Tori and Jack. Crude humour, is humour for idiots. 'nuff said. Oh and, that isn't crude humour ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 10:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Josh I know I know you live 5000 thousands miles away from america but semi down. Not everything is a fight or a threat to you. So semi down.--Jack Black 22:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Groovy Love your writing style. You have a unique touch in the way you capture the characters and bring them to life in the GOW Universe. Kudos to you. --SkuldGunnr 05:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The Blackout Hey Tori, it's been a while I know. I've been keeping my eye on The Blackout, and I think we can come to the conclusion that it isn't going any further. May I suggest that you take the story that we managed to write so far as a sort of introduction to the story, then write the following story yourself? I'd be happy seeing my characters put under your care (unless they all died D:). I just want to find out how it ends :( Speak soon, OK? Suicidal Skydiver 02:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I knowz! Rob here could write it! :P MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 10:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Character Bios Hey there Screenameless, I have already inquired this question of Jonesy, but wisely she has asked me to come to you, or one of the other Admins, lol. Quoting my own words: ::If the OC character I am writing is not in a Canon-type GoW Fan Fic, but an alternate one, can a bio page still be made for them? I'd be sure to put on the top she's AU, not a plausible Canon character, lol. Let me know when ya can, and thanks heaps. Btw, she won't be going up anytime soon even if she's allowed, have only just started the fic, got to get it up once Chapter 2 is finished first, lol. Mana4X2 06:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Posting "Potentially Questionable" Content... I'm not entirely sure if this was brought up before (I checked the website to see if there was any info concerning the matter) but, I have a chapter that may be deemed questionable and I wanted to address it with the administrators first before I take action. The content in concern is a scenario that involves rape, however the scenario was not designed as "shock" factor, just another brutal reality of war, however, the content can be edited to suit the administration if it is deemed unacceptable. However, if the content is approved then I will post it "as is." A disclaimer is already cited in the beginning of my FF and I have a posted "M" rating as well. Thank you for your time. --Jonesybites 00:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::In doing my job the theme of rape have been a major plot in Gears of War:Barren (an official comic) where they show a young Alex Brand (around nine I believe) being raped by the head Doctor and two Gears, and subplot in Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant (the second novel). So the Gearsverse has shown a young girl being raped not once but twice. So I say this chapter can get a past from me the Gears expert.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I understand the concept was present in both the novels and the comic, however, this is still a public sight and I would prefer an approval from the administrator(s). --Jonesybites 14:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for asking; I appreciate when people are willing to communicate with the admins. Fortunately, you didn't really need to! :) There's no problem with mature or graphic content so long as you give a warning to readers who might not want to read it. Honestly, Gears of War fanfic is pretty much M by default, so you're fine. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 18:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) what are my powers as an Adminastrator of 2052 wikia? how does all this stuff reguardind these powers work? I just dont understand. ::Well, I don't know anything about your wiki, but here is our page about Administrators. I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific with your questions. <:) I can tell you that your powers should only be used to maintain the quality of the wiki and that you are otherwise a (very knowledgeable) regular editor. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 20:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) OMG I GOT ON hi. i'm getting an urge for GoW again ._. IM NOT INSANE I SWEAR. oh and i have a skype now. gimme your username so i can add you D: Stolen Syn - The Purple Assassin 23:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) why are you not replying to me! D: evil woman! give me a sign!Stolen Syn - The Purple Assassin 19:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry! I've been e-dead and I'm on vacation right now. I've gotta maintain this place more... and decide if I'm even going to bother with Recon now that I'm working on a legit original story... Anyway, my Skype's "screennameless", but I won't be able to get at it til about Sunday. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later, k? :) -Tori :awesomesause, I'll add you once i get home from school. also - /emo at discontinuation of Reconnoiter. oh well, talk to you soon, hopefully. i'll also see if i can introduce you to someone i think you'll like :D Stolen Syn - The Purple Assassin 19:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Shoutout Hi there. With the permission, I was administrated and I'm currently working on getting this site back up on top. If by chance you get this message and are able to help, that would be wonderful. Best wishes, -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 19:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC)